Mario (WC)
Mario is a Playable Character in World's Collide. He is designed of mixture to his Original and Dr. Mario Form Attributies Mario is average in most respects and very well rounded. He has a straightforward combo game that can transition well from the ground to the air, many options out of his throws, reliable approach options, and a solid ranged games with his fireballs and cape. While Mario is not the master of any one field, he is capable in all of them. Other characters may outclass him in speed or power, but Mario's overall well rounded set of attributes grants him versatility and the ability to take on most opponents. Mario is endowed with a practical set of aerial attacks. His neutral aerial and down aerial serve as approaching tools, up and back can combo or gimp respectively, and his forward aerial is a great finisher. He is also capable off stage. His cape, quick aerials, and surprisingly good recovery allow him to head off stage and finish off opponents attempting returns of their own. On stage, Mario can be as much of a threat. His grab allows for chain throws, can lead into his deadly aerial combos, or can put the opponent off stage to set up a gimp. He can zone or approach with his fireballs, and has great finishers in his forward and up smash. Despite his strengths, Mario still must cope with his lack of range and limited recovery options Changes from Brawl to Worlds Collide *Greater air speed matching that of Dr. Mario, improving Mario's midair approach. *Beginning of forward aerial acts like Dr. Mario's, dealing higher damage with strong knockback and a standarized angle for KOs , while the late hit acts like the original attack, greatly strengthening its use for approaching and making it more reliable as a forward air. *Back aerial still possesses its former power, but it now has a semi-spike angle like Dr. Mario's, being more useful at gimping recoveries. *Down aerial inflicts higher damage for more consistent use. Its landing hitbox has also been shrunk, making less likely for opponents to be launched away by the move out of the range of Mario's attacks, and the first hit has higher base knockback so that it will almost always cause tumbling if the rest of the move whiffs. *If up smash hits late, it becomes more powerful and spikes grounded foes (also akin to Dr. Mario's), comboing better into aerial attacks. *Fireballs have less ending lag, so they can be acted out of sooner and are quicker for repeated use. They also act more like Megavitamins, being stronger and having a bouncier trajectory *Super Jump Punch can be cancelled by a wall jump at any time it is touching the wall, expanding recovery more easily on stages like Yoshi's Story and Hyrule Castle. It also hits less times while still dealing the same damage, making it easier to rack up damage with the move. *Star Spin creates more vertical distance, aiding Mario's recovery. *Back throw retains its power from Dr. Mario's back throw. *Super Jump Punch has less base knockback on the last hit, and can only be canceled once in its wall jump technique, until landing or grabbing a ledge. *Mario Tornado has evolved into Star Spin from Super Mario Galaxy. *Mario uses SFX from Melee for his Fireballs and retained down aerial. *New down taunt acts like Dr. Mario's from Melee and also has a damaging hitbox that deals 3%. *Mario now grabs with one hand. Moveset These are Mario's Movesets as of right now In Competitive Play Palette Swaps Trivia